Some multi-layer webs have a tendency to curl. Curl can be defined as the tendency of a web (or multi-layer web) to deviate from a generally flat or planar orientation when there are no external forces on the web. Curled webs can be viewed as a defective product and can be more difficult to handle in downstream web handling or manufacturing processes than flat webs. For example, processes such as laminating, inspecting, and converting can be more challenging with a curled web than with a flat web. In addition, some multi-layer webs that are formed of a coating applied to an underlying web are used in applications in which the non-coated side of the multi-layer web is coupled to another object such that the coated side of the multi-layer web faces outwardly. Such multi-layer webs tend to curl toward the coated side, which can cause problems with delamination. In such applications, flat multi-layer webs, or webs that tend to curl to the non-coated side may be easier to apply, and may result in better adhesion, less delamination, and longer product lives. In other applications, a particular amount and orientation of curvature is necessary.
As a result, web handling processes and systems that produce a multi-layer web having a desired curvature may reduce the problems described above and improve product quality and reduce manufacturing waste.